falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
尼尔森
(Nelson) (high ground) (barracks) (barracks) (house01-05) }} 尼爾森是一個被軍團佔領的小型殖民地，在敢死隊營地的西南面，在諾瓦克的正東方 背景 尼爾森過去曾經是NCR在莫哈維荒野位於第二前線的營地，as the NCR slowly gained ground along the Colorado River to stem the tide of the Legion's advance across Arizona，直到一次凱撒軍團的襲擊將他們趕到敢死隊營地，and capturing any NCR troopers that weren't executed or shot, and crucified them as an example of barbarism。目前由一名小組長死海指揮下的軍團部隊駐紮在這裡。 布局 在尼爾森的東北偏北部分有兩個營房，左邊的營房內部有兩具NCR士兵的屍體，右邊的營房裡面有一具NCR士兵的屍體，兩個軍團新兵和軍團指揮官死海。在西北部分有一個空置的房子。 在東偏南東有另外兩個房子,左邊的一個用作倉庫並有多個裝滿了夕陽沙士和彈藥箱的板條箱，右邊的一個被用作食堂 在西南偏西有另外兩個房屋 In the center of Nelson there are three crosses to which three NCR troopers are tied. You can release the troopers during the quest Restoring Hope. Untying a trooper, regardless of your standing with the Legion or having the quest, will result in the nearby Legion troops becoming hostile. 值得注意的物品 * 在尼爾森的兩個營房西邊緊鄰房子里的冰箱後面有一瓶勝利型核子可樂 * 東邊的營房裡的死海攜帶著一把獨特的彎刀叫做解放者 相關任務 * Back in Your Own Backyard * Restoring Hope * We Are Legion 註釋 * 尼爾森會定期被三名來自敢死隊營地裝備商隊隊霰彈槍的NCR士兵襲擊,除非你已經幹掉了大部分的尼爾森守衛，否則軍團士兵們會輕易的解決掉這些襲擊,當開始了恢復的希望任務後你訪問尼爾森，這個事件可能會被觸發 * Directly East of Nelson are three graves and a small post for the legion. * A generator can be found near the barracks that Dead Sea resides in. Turning it off will turn off the lights on the telephone poles. This can most easily be seen at night. * The surrounding mountains make the garrison in Nelson very susceptible to sniper fire. A player character with a silenced sniper rifle and decent Guns and Sneak skills can easily take out the entire camp without direct confrontation. * If the player character manages to annihilate all the legionaries in Nelson, the soldiers at Camp Forlorn Hope will talk about the player freeing Nelson. * After Nelson has been liberated from the Legion, the NCR guards there will have the same dialogue as the troopers in Camp Forlorn Hope. * Killing Dead Sea silently and talking to the legionaries outside they may cause them to comment that Nelson was slaughtered to the last man even though they're still alive. 登場 尼爾森來自於輻射:新維加斯 幕後 現實中內華達真的有這樣一個小鎮名叫尼爾森。 Bugs * After the NCR has spawned and the Legionaries are gone, there may be 3 Legionaries running into each other in front of the camp fire, not going anywhere. * Sometimes when leaving Nelson near the guard tower facing Forlorn Hope the Legion guards may attack you regardless of your rep with them. If you or your followers kill them, you will lose your reputation with them. If this occurs, reload save and just go around and stay out of sight. Occurs when doing a quest for Dead Sea. * Instead of three NCR troopers attacking Nelson, a group of roughly twelve may attack. They will kill any Legion Guards or Mongrels outside, and then stand in a circle in the center of the town. * Sometimes the NCR soldiers that are "tied up" are simply standing in front of the crosses. They appear to be "untied" but still need to be untied. 圖集 NelsonFNV1.jpg|View over Nelson from the south NelsonFNV4.jpg|View from the north NelsonFNV2.jpg|A campfire in Nelson Back in your own Backyard.jpg|NCR soldiers crucified by the Legion NelsonFNV3.jpg|Crosses after removing the soldiers NelsonFNV5.jpg NelsonFNV6.jpg NelsonFNV7.jpg|Close-up of the water tower NelsonFNV8.jpg|Flagpole and outpost on the westside of Nelson de:Nelson en:Nelson es:Nelson fi:Nelson it:Nelson ru:Нельсон uk:Нельсон Category:Nelson